


Interspecies Anatomy Lessons

by Poetry



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, Missing Scene, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: The night Rosemary approaches Sissix with wine and a proposition, they get to discover each others' bodies as well as their cultures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> Thanks to mesonyx for beta reading!

_She met Rosemary’s eyes and gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’ve never coupled with a Human.”_

_Rosemary grinned. “That’s good,” she said. She leaned in, running a smooth fingertip along the length of one of Sissix’s feathers. “I’d hate for you to have an unfair advantage.”_

* * *

 

“You _do_ have an unfair advantage, though,” Sissix said, reveling in the warmth of Rosemary’s breath against her face. “You still have your clothes on.”

Rosemary’s brown skin flushed deeper. She slowly peeled her shirt off and over her head. Why was she taking so long? But Humans had such a complex about clothing and nakedness, of course the act of taking _off_ their clothing would be significant. Rosemary had some beautiful lacy sling holding up her breasts, very different from the thick plain band Kizzy wore to keep her breasts in place. When she slowly pulled down her trousers, she had another beautiful lacy scrap covering her genitals, in the same shade of delicate pink. Sissix wondered what that lace would feel like against her scales, then realized that now was her chance to find out.

Sissix wrapped her arms around Rosemary and pulled her onto the bed, right on top of herself, gloriously warm and soft all along Sissix’s front, except for where the bits of pink lace scratched and whispered. Rosemary squeaked and wriggled against Sissix. “Oh, I see how it is. You just want me for my warmth!”

“I want you for all kinds of things,” Sissix said, rubbing her cheek against Rosemary’s neck. There was a wonderful pocket of heat between her chin and collarbone, thrumming with her quick pulse. So close, Sissix could smell wine and salt and a growing acid tang she was somehow sure was arousal. Sissix hauled Rosemary up by her hips so her thigh pressed against Sissix’s slit. The heat and soft hair felt blissful, and Sissix’s tongue flickered out in absent pleasure.

“Is that…” Rosemary rocked her thigh against Sissix, and the pressure relaxed her slit open until her claspers slipped out, firm and smooth against the fine hairs on her thigh. “Oh!”

“Claspers,” Sissix said. “They transfer the packet of genetic material from the male into my oviduct.”

Rosemary pulled back so Sissix’s face was level with hers, instead of her hot, slick neck. “Sissix. I appreciate the lesson, but _please_ stop talking like an anatomy textbook.”

Sissix flicked her tongue against Rosemary’s cheek, making her gasp and giggle. “Fine. Those are my claspers. They come out when I’m ready to couple. They feel good when you touch them. So does my oviduct. Though I’m not sure your fingers are long enough to get to the good bits.”

“Hmmm. Do Aandrisks have, uh…”

“Dildos?” Sissix filled in. “Yes, Rosemary, we do. _I_ do, even. But I think right now I’m more interested in feeling _you_ than feeling silicone.”

“Oh,” said Rosemary. “That’s… inspiring? Hot. That’s the word I’m looking for. That’s hot.” She kissed Sissix on the mouth, the way Humans did with each other, then parted her lips. Her tongue plunged wet and scalding hot into her mouth, thick and a little rough compared to Sissix’s. It was shockingly alien, something it would never occur to an Aandrisk to do, but Sissix tangled her tongue with Rosemary’s and tasted the wine and hints of tingly-cold toothpaste lingering there. Then Rosemary pulled away and whispered, “So. What do you think of Human mouths?”

“Hot,” Sissix said, delicious warmth seeping into her mouth and down her throat. “Wet. Strong. Strange, but I like it.”

Rosemary’s flush spread down her throat to the tops of her breasts. “How would you feel about my mouth on your claspers?”

Sissix flicked her claspers against the smooth inside of Rosemary’s thigh, making her squeak and bite her lip. “Yes, yes, _do it_.”

Rosemary moved down the bed to kneel between Sissix’s legs, who spread them and moved her tail back to make room. Then she grabbed Sissix’s legs and engulfed her claspers in the wet seal of her mouth.

Sissix laughed and squirmed and made embarrassing low rasping sounds. She’d never felt _suction_ like this, the sweet hungry pull of Rosemary’s mouth. She grabbed onto Rosemary’s shoulders with her claws, holding her in place because if Rosemary stopped doing this even for a second Sissix might just melt away into the air. Rosemary rolled Sissix’s claspers against the flat of her tongue, and Sissix beat a desperate rhythm against the bed with her tail. Her claspers spasmed and rolled back into her oviduct, drawing Rosemary’s tongue along with it. Rosemary said “Mmmm!” into her slit and rode it out until Sissix’s internal muscles released her.

Rosemary slipped out from Sissix’s grip on her shoulders and crawled back up Sissix’s body. Her lips were intriguingly swollen and red from what she’d been doing; coupling left charming traces on the Human body, it turned out. “I’m guessing what just happened down there was a good thing?”

Sissix traced Rosemary’s jawline with a claw. “Oh yes, feather sister. A very good thing.” She ran her claws down Rosemary’s neck and collarbones, tracing random patterns along the tops of Rosemary’s breasts. “There’s a smell on you. It’s stronger now than it was before. Tangy and musky.” She drew her claws gently down Rosemary’s side, making her shiver, a Human reaction to cold, she’d thought, but maybe also excitement. She rubbed the back of her hand against the thin band of lace over Rosemary’s hip. “It’s coming from down here.”

Rosemary reached for the back of Sissix’s head and tangled her fingers in her feathers. “Wanna find out what I’ve got under there?”

“You know me. I’m a pilot,” Sissix teased. “All about exploring the vast unknown reaches.”

She watched Rosemary take off her breast sling, exposing the round swell of her breasts. Then she took the other bit of lace off, showing curly dark hair and a flushed pink slit gleaming with moisture. Sissix flipped them over and buried her face between Rosemary’s breasts. The spot between them was just as smooth and warm as she’d hoped it would be. “What if I stay here forever?” she murmured into Rosemary’s skin.

Rosemary laughed. Sissix could feel the vibration through her face. “Might be a little hard to pilot like that.”

“Mmmm. You have a point.” Sissix peered between Rosemary’s legs. “It’s so _wet_ ,” she said, wondering.

“That’s what happens when _I’m_ ready to couple,” Rosemary said. “Makes everything nice and slippery.”

Sissix flicked her tongue against a pink swelling that looked a little like a clasper. She got a burst of complex flavor. “Ah. That is definitely where the smell was coming from. Mmm, come here.” She pulled Rosemary on top of her, warm Human back to her front, and held her in place by her waist. Then she felt her way up Rosemary’s thigh with her tail and rubbed the tip of it along her slit, from the hole where she leaked moisture to the petal-like folds to the not-clasper at the top.

Rosemary thrashed against Sissix’s grip on her waist. “Oh, please, Sissix, fuck me, oh, _fuck me_.”

Sissix had heard the Ensk word _fuck_ before, but she wanted to be perfectly clear. “You mean put it in you?”

“Yes, yes, put it in me.” And it was so slick it seemed to pull Sissix’s tail-tip in, like the suction of her mouth but so smooth inside. Sissix stroked Rosemary in there, then moved a hand down to rub the spot where she was swollen on the outside. Rosemary shrieked and tensed but Sissix’s arm around her waist held her firm, and Sissix touched her from the inside and the outside until she gushed fluid down Sissix’s tail, gasping for breath.

“I’m guessing what just happened down there was a good thing,” Sissix said in her ear.

Rosemary laughed. “Oh yeah.” She flipped over to rub her cheek against Sissix’s. “God, I’m starving all of a sudden.”

“Humans and your appetites,” Sissix said fondly. “Go get a snack if you want to.”

“I can’t go to the kitchen like this! What if Dr. Chef sees me?”

Sissix rubbed her tail along Rosemary’s damp thigh. “No wonder Humans get so private about coupling. I wouldn’t want to walk around dripping wet right after coupling, either.” She moved her tail away, inspecting the wet shine on it. “I’ll have to clean up, too.” She tilted her head at Rosemary. “Looks like we’ll have to take a hot shower together. You know, to save water.”

“Kizzy will be so proud of us for going easy on the water reclamation system,” Rosemary said gravely.

“We’ll just have to tell her how noble we are. Coupling to save water for the whole ship.” And Sissix pulled her feather sister into the bathroom, eager to explore more of the Human body by cleaning every inch of one.


End file.
